Forgetaboutme
by TheProcrastinator.122296
Summary: Rock x Lumina and exclusive Claire x Skye in soon to come chapters...Please Read and don't forget to review 3 Chapter 5 is here :D
1. Complication

**Chapter 1**

~ Awaiting Fate ~

"Really…?" Maria spoke in her poor state of apologizing "Have you forgotten the funds relying on this project?"

"Project? Do you mean the little zoo of special children you we're planning with those low lives?"

In the province of Corazon, Dama de Luna (Spanish for Lady of the moon) lived the hostile and the odd. Yes indeed, the possibility of a different community had a 50-50 percent chance of adapting to the other countries and I'll confirm the fact that this is my home. There's a difference behind the American compared to us. There are several traditions that didn't make sense to me. One is that every person has to have someone fall desperately in love before you can propose.

For some, it was silly to let females take the equal rights of men or even let them take charge. Here it's perfectly normal, and it's even normal for a girl to propose to a man.

"You have to, these children are counting on you for these funds" she insisted, tangling her fingers on her black kinky hair and startling me with her expression

"It's only because you invested so much on this without my say in it. So I don't care about what you think. So if you're not going to deal out so I'll walk out"

"My, my Julianna" her manager spoke in her rather dainty voice "Do you honestly think that it's gonna be that easy? Singing is your life"

"You don't know my life and made myself clear that this is so unfair to me. They're not orphans they're only poor because their parents aren't responsible and insist on making out so much so _too_ bad! Not my problem! "

"Just listen for once and shut up…"

"I've been listening and working the crap out of myself and you have absolutely no right to rule over me"

"You won't last a day out there without me"

"Oh you think so?" I carefully pronounced shrinking my eyes, almost like glaring "Watch me"

It's been three days, enough to prove her wrong twice as much as she bet. I need to cover my identity. I already got rid of those cheap hazel-colored contacts but I still have to do more than that. I'm planning on getting rid of the dye applied on my hair and maybe even have it rebonded. '_Yes, I'll even get rid of my stupid stage name_' I thought

I was allowed to go wherever I wanted to go since returning was not an option anymore. They can't call me because Julianna doesn't exist anymore. Vanished as one could say but Claire is now at they're old home at the little rural land.

There the figs were still not fertile and clouds didn't soar. In every direction there would be weeds and bushes crowding every where except for the brick flooring of the roads. I stopped at a intersection where I should decide where to go. It didn't matter to me if I went forward to a town named Mineral Town, down to Forget-Me-Not-Valley or continue to go up the peak of Mother hill, thinking of the possible advantages and disadvantages of the spots. The rumbling of the townsfolk was echoing loud enough for me to notice. I sat on a boulder covering the path to the wilderness beyond.

"I think I should stay here for now" I mumbled to myself while I started to unpack and camp.

I climbed up the same boulder, not minding the green and moist moss and stood there balancing my weight. I could see both of the towns from up here but I have a better view of Forget-Me-Not Valley. The wind rushed passed me and brushed my hair aside then it made me wobble in my place. At first, I thought I would land flat on my face until I regained my balance. I decided that sitting is a good option for me to refrain from falling again.

The trees rustled in the silver moonlight that caused the outskirts to darken. This was also not very normal to someone that didn't belong here. In the city, foreign men freely came and went more going and more arriving. I notice that nobody passed by these roads and that they all knew each other very well as if a nervous system that sent and received messages in an instant. If I enter then I might have been trespassing in the process, an unwelcome guest, a stranger, a nobody.

I sang and hummed to myself swaying my feet right and left. Wondering to if anyone would still recognize me, I pondered a while for I recalled a visit with my sister as a child. I couldn't recall a time that we weren't welcome.

'_Still, is this even the same place?'_

I was too tired to think any further so I yawned and slid down. Stretched my limbs and waking towards the Goddess pond to wash my face.

**

* * *

A/N Hey! I'm sorry if this doesn't make you crave for more or anything…**

**Sorry but I'm just new to writing so please give me as many tips a your fingers could possibly take because I've decided to become a writer as a course in college.**


	2. Steal no Kill

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for making this fic without permission. I don't own anything but love for hm (not 'him mag' though). BTW—**

**On this fic… pretended Skye has a hoodie (so that he'd be cool)**

**

* * *

**

That same night before Claire arrived at the Goddess pond…

"Come back here, Phantom!"

Skye ran across the village seeking an escape to the woods. First of all, he attempted to steal at the Blue bar and not he didn't intend to drink the bottle of wine directly though.

He loves curry and is currently experimenting on adding sweet potatoes or wine. The wide variety of possible ingredients taunted his thoughts. The curry he made always seemed to lack. Everything that he added made no difference and some even made it worse.

Wonder always lingered to his taste expecting varnished results. Thirty to forty to fifty the result always doesn't show progress. Skye could have worked on being a better citizen then an extraordinary thief. The local villagers have doubted that he would become a better person or even believed that no one could stop him because he had been a product of bitter pasts and scornful words of insults. Now they think that they've tangled themselves in a dilemma of either losing their belongings or facing his wrath.

They know that thieves steal but also because they don't think of being caught as a problem. Most of them watched movies of brilliant criminals that aren't even afraid to take a life for their own sakes.

Of course, they all misunderstood this man. Skye had no intention of harming anyone but if anyone has just paid attention to him in the right manner then they'd find that he only steals anything related to curry or just going at it for fun.

Skye's a kid. A young teen-aged boy with silver hair and emerald eyes. He's thief and not a murderer even if most of thieves are. He tends to play with the hearts of women. Some attempt to hand him over to authorities but he isn't an idiot to not be aware of such.

Here he runs cornered in the village where they kept children inside just in case there were would be any casualties.

Skye kept running and one by one men would fall tired. Once he had that chance to escape with the bottle, Rock struck him with a knife from their kitchen. He'd been waiting for him to leave while he hid in the bushes.

The bad news is that he had been hit a vital point at his left arm's artery but luckily it only damaged a small part of it.

He fell on the ground and gathered up all the strength he had to launch his escape. Rock let out a yell to the others telling them to come. Rock wasn't smart enough to handle him by his own, so while he looked away Skye successfully sneaked into the woods undetected.

* * *

**A/N: I've noticed I didn't get ANY reviews the last time so I just let this chapter be short. I want at least three reviews to make sure someone actually reads this before I release the next one. Thanks for understanding though**


	3. Just a start

Claire splashed her face with water from the pond. She wondered if she chose the right path. She caught herself dallyingly staring at her reflection. When she shook her head she realizes that she could see the life she left before. The fame and fortune, the screams of fans and… paparazzi?

The nosy, irritating and sly people that treat her like a doll. Well that's Julianna, not Claire. The special appearances in reality shows the center of attention so she was never lonely at those days, they never left her alone.

She touched the water and that waved it into a memory

_Her mom, Julia, and her dad, Calvin, had a divorce breaking their whole family. Her mom left with her older sister, Jillian, when she was around 4. She would sing to herself at times that she was afraid or times that she was hurt. Her dad found a job then found a nanny. The nanny that took care of her left Claire alone most times but she still got paid for it. It would have been better for Claire to live by herself. After three weeks, her nanny started noticing her. She asked Claire what her name is. She thought to herself and replied _

"_Julianna"_

_It was the combination of her mom and sister's name. She lied because she didn't trust her. The nanny thought Julianna was insane and just had to ask. She would usually hide under her bed and talk to herself. If not then she'd be sitting on a chair singing and eating and sometimes she'd stay in her room and talk to her imaginary friends. Claire wasn't crazy but a clever young girl. She wanted to be left alone. Nanny thought it was gonna be a challenge to take care of kids but this one scared her. Then there came a time she brought her cookies._

"_Julianna, how are you?"_

"_I'm concentrating" she said_

"_Concentrating?"_

"_Kappa was eating the Witch Princess wand"_

"_And?"_

"_The Goddess told me to concentrate"_

"_Goddess?"_

"_Don't ask too much questions?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_She told me to concentrate and if I don't then I'll turn into a grown-up"_

"_What's so bad with being a grown-up?"_

"_If I grow up then the Kappa will curse us all and the Goddess will disappear" She turned to her and continued "She'll die, and if she dies her husband will punish the person that caused it_

"_The Witch princess will become higher than us and she'll use my body"_

_The nanny fell silent and started to stand up_

"_She'll kill you…"_

She laughed to herself thinking that that was silly. Obviously she pulled pranks and was considered nosy as well. She touched the water once again and smiled. She's only 16 years old and she has high expectations of everything.

'Nobody's perfect' some say but she uses 'Practice makes perfect' to counter it telling them that it's an excuse to imperfection.

She started walking back until she saw something red. The crimson liquid that flowed and dripped seems to nurture the soil in a way.

Running fast, Skye, as calmly as he could, drew near the pond only to find that someone had already filling his spot.

He'd no time to identify the person but he had to get first aid treatment. Claire stood up and walked towards him seeming pleased playing with water. Skye just glanced up meeting her eyes in a pained expression. As he had expected, she ran away saying something before running past him. He just sighed with steam walking towards the pond. He peeked at the bleeding arm and thought he looked silly holding a bottle of wine with an injured arm while the other covered the injury. Not knowing how to treat his arm, he thoughtlessly pulled out the knife and set it down at the grass.

"What are you doing?!" the lady yelled

Skye turned to see that she was holding a little white casing. He identified her and didn't speak.

"You'll bleed more…"

She sat beside him and opened her first-aid kit and started putting on her rubber gloves. Skye watched her generously attending to his arm.

"Take your jacket off…since you already took the knife out"

Skye followed her directions without looking away from her. His eyes wondered around meeting her features. She was petite and blonde obviously, with sapphire eyes and pale skin. She looked like she was in a hurry to pack up and leave not wanting to miss her flight but still she remained seated on the grass with .

"Where can I get something cold for pressure?" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Spring session is fresh" he started "There are still remaining ice particles in the lake"

"Then the cold water will do fine"

She drowned an ice bag into the water. She shivered a little when she had her whole hand on the water and that made Skye laugh on the inside. Her hands placed the ice bag above his shoulder which woke him up a little more. She wiped some blood off and patted a cotton ball, perhaps there was iodine on it. After that, she put gauze pads thickly stacked together over the wound.

"Would you please hold this for me?"

He nodded and placed his hand over hers. He watched her hand slowly withdraw and get the elastic bandage.

"I've never done this before but I hope you trust me"

He reacted to the word 'trust' and looked surprised. He started planning his escape doubting her generosities as a fowl trap. She gently unrolled the elastic bandage around his arm and finishing by clipping it in place.

"I think that's about it" she proudly announced

"Thank you"

"You should rest awhile, and let that arm relax"

She weakly stretched up and yawned. To think about it he never even seen her before and he couldn't recall hearing anything about her either.

"If your wondering why, then just ask or something"

She bemused him there. He could have asked why she was here or why she voluntarily aided him, a criminal or maybe even why she even cares.

"Why?"

"Why what…?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I was wondering if you'd ask why I'm still keeping you"

"Oh? Well I don't mind"

"Just so I don't forget" she started "your jacket is still stained with blood"

"Maybe you should get a doctor for that"

"I can't"

"I'm just saying" she tried not to make the conversation any longer.

Skye reached for his soaked clothing and steeped it down into the clear water. Claire picked up her first-aid kit and looked at Skye. She just came and she was way too tired so the only thing that she could think of now was rest. Skye wanted to introduce himself but she interrupted him before he could speak.

"I guess I'll see you sometime later then"

Claire felt drunk. Her vision was blurring and then she tripped.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed

She tumbled and scrapped her arm. It wasn't too serious. Her eyes wondered about. There laid a puppy that seems to be injured. It raised its head and turned to her. They blinked at each other and finally the pup lift its own body, walking limp away from Claire.

She always had a heart for animals and he wasn't an exception. Carefully, she picked it up and examined his paws. "_The second patient of tonight_" she would think.

After that, she walked to the tent she set up. The little buddle of fur was put on a pillow strangely enthusiastic. She zipped up the tent leaving the pup inside yelping. The first thing she noticed was the sun kissed forest, it was already dawn. She felt even more tired and almost collapsing to the ground. Again, she jumped up the boulder and felt the morning breeze. She climbed up a tree and started looking for a good spot to sleep. That wasn't the best sleeping place ever considering the possibility of falling off in a middle of a dream. It seems stupid but as crazy as she is, she just missed nature. Once she picked a spot on a think branch, making herself comfortable without curling her body, she started dozing off.

After three or five hours, light hovered above her face. The warmth called her in comfort to leave rest and start another day. It was probably a habit for her to sleep 3 hours a day. She's ready for anything. But now she had a little problem.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad I got a few reviews. This isn't long but I can't do any better than this, plus I'm not satisfied with just this. Anyway there might be a song on the next chapter but since I have writer's block now I need reviews and it only requires 2 this time or 3 weeks. Sorry but exams are near too.**


	4. Guide me

**This sort of came out late…and think of this part as a cut scene in the game…Sorry but I haven't played the actual game so I had to visualize on my own.**

* * *

I looked down and started shaking. I stayed wondering how can I get down.

"Guess you never climbed a tree before…"A voiced startled me.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, such a pity…Couldn't remember me?"

I didn't find it familiar though so I would just looked at the direction it came from. _It…He was the man from last night, well it seems I already forgot him so it shouldn't be important._

"Well, I came to repay your kindness. A gentleman's curse"

_I couldn't believe there would be someone like him in a place like this. He's obviously a pick-pocket… Waiting for tourist and snatching their stuff…Should've known better then to aid a criminal_

"I don't need your help thanks"

"Oh, you don't? really?"

"Yeah, I'll get down myself"

Still, I looked down again and my feet froze. I can cleverly disguise my fear, acting couldn't be that hard for me. I let my legs sway its way to another branch. I poorly pushed myself up to move on to the other lower parts

"You're stuck…" he chuckled

"I'm not; it's just that my limbs fell asleep"

"I see"

This strange man kept starring at me. He sat down and when he did, a knife bounce out of his pocket. Mere pick-pocket, I think not.

"Excuse me but its rude to stare"

"Oh! Excuse me, It's not everyday you see monkeys…"

_Crack_. That obviously pinched me but it wasn't my halo that cracked, was it? I blinked at the thought. Claire, you got over stage fright but why are you so scared of falling down a tree?

"Uhmm…"I hummed

"Change your mind?"

"I...err…the branch"

"Don't play tricks, I heard it too"

"I'll just jump if it breaks"

"Okay…You want me to move over?"

"If I get down from here I know you're gonna run off anyway so just get"

I only love music videos on trees. I still remember songs about children confessing their feelings while they play in a tree house. I might be blushing at this very moment but there could be something else I'm forgetting. I tightened my grip and decided to jump with his support, like taking down the villain. _Here goes…_

He was distracted by my tent while it started twitching. I gave him 2 seconds and let go.

"I can hear you, y'know" he smirked while he caught my gaze. Again, I noticed his piercing green eyes and next minded his firm grip of my shoulder and thigh. _Wait what?_ I recognized this way of holding a woman. "I wanted to return the favor, so we're even now and you can forget about me…completely"

"Blabbering nonsense let me go!" I demanded

He then bent down to literally meet my feet. Yes, he put me down and showed his gracefulness at the same time. I noticed his hair glimmering grayish silver. His characteristics are peculiar.

"What do you want exactly?" my voice shot avoiding the awkward silence. From where he knelt, he looked up.

I turned the other way to avoid eye contact. I just felt him staring at me. I let him hold my hand and kiss it for a moment to welcome me.

"You're new here, right?" he asked

"Yes, I was just camping out here because I don't want to enter either of the towns"

He came closer and tapped my shoulder with a roll of paper. I peeked over my shoulder to see. I was about to ask but he had to say before I could.

"It's a map…of Forget-Me-Not-Valley" he said. I pulled the paper and turned to face him. He pulled out another one, forced it on my hand then said "…the map of Mineral town"

I can't tell why by myself, his touch made me shiver and more when I look straight into his eyes. I studied the map then I heard him take a step.

"Til' next time" he announced disappearing at the next second.

_An illusion? Or just someone mentally disturbed? I mean…I understand why there aren't fashion police but those clothes make him look like a freak and those unusual characteristics…_

_

* * *

_

**It's short but it'll do. The chapter took so long didn't it. Sorry (x100) I found a new friend that I can't use—**

**DSemu…useless…I can't play DS cute…so I finished Lunar Legend, Summon Night(Planning on PrattyxVaril…I know, I hate the name Pratty too but the couple is so adorable) on my VBA and Kami nomi zu shiru sekai, Get Love!, Faster than a kiss, plus a few others(I can't remember) on mangafox…**

**I hope you'd read my Summon Night fiction!**


	5. What a Crazy Day

I awoke at 10am, lazily lifted my eyelids. I carried them up and sheltered my hazel eyes from the shining sun on my window. I reached for my side table where my laptop was, I placed it on my left pillow. Hurriedly, I checked my e-mail to get started on my new story. I get some ideas the letters and e-mails I receive. About 7 letters and e-mails a day. Today I got an e-mail from Mary.

Dear Ms. Rodante,

The latest story was great, I definitely approve.

Fen Moore could use more specific details.

Add this to the collection, I was very intrigued.

Don't bother writing the summary. It'll be better if the

reader finds out on his own, even if those bombs drop

too hard.

Thankfully yours,

Mary =D

In my opinion, I don't think short stories should be exact. I decline this absurd idea. It's not that long, is it? 38 pages, landscape, two columns, 0.5 margin on every side with verdana size 8(Now that was specific)

Moved on, brushed then clipped my hair and dressed up. I wore a clean yellow blouse and a fluffy yellow skirt with stockings underneath (I look like a ballerina). My life now revolves in that strange routine where I either sit on my bed typing, read stuff or do necessary stuff(using the bathroom and regularly eating my meals of course). I got maids, butlers and grandma and still I feel out of place. I feel lonely that way.

"Ney-ney!" I called to my beloved companion. He brings me my letters daily, It's great that German shepherds are very obedient, jolly and smart.

He walked in and laid the papers down on my feet. I petted him and reminded him what a good job he's doing then he went on his merry way.

I cleaned up and scanned through the letters as I walked back to my room. A small envelop caught my eye, it was black and it was sealed with an 'P' pin. It was the first I opened

Hath ye prepared for thee

Thou ought to be thankful for I'll lift your burden

~Phantom Skye

His note is certainly frisky and vigor._ It's too bad I couldn't send a note back, I wanted to present myself. By lift my burden, I think he means curing my loneliness_. I blushed at the thought. Lumina is a filthy rich lady, beautiful and intelligent, a clingy desperada to most people. Something was definitely wrong with that sentence and it was not FILTHY RICH.

"Sebastian!" calling the head butler, and forewarn them of a note from the famous prince of the thieves

Right now, I felt like singing to myself despite these thoughts. I heard he was the most romantic gentleman for both villages. Thief or not a boy will come see me. I guess there's no need to be fancy when he arrives. I'm getting overly excited, somebody help!

_Then if I tell someone else then they'll instantly drive him away. I can't have that!_

Sebastian came and asked why I called him. I came up with a great excuse, fortunately.

"My computer crashed and I can't turn it back on… Could you go out to fix this for me? Please?" _Actually, I pounded it out of excitement then it crashed. I tried to open it but the battery was dead. Act dumb for now._

Right away he fell for it. My grandmother came with him, I guess they needed to find more medicine. So I'm almost alone. I'm so happy, He might rob a few valuables and we could meet but I got to watch my back because he might be armed. I got myself my protective bra plate and gold chain for my belly and limbs. Strange enough I wore my custom wig helm, it looks the same as my hair but it seems a bit thicker(complete with my hairband) I can never be _too_ careful, right?

"…uhh" It's early, I mean way too early to think about that. What should I do to pass the time.

The town was on it's usual state. The warm aura of the beach, rustling of leaves, mooing cows at the ranches and the . I found myself wondering, at the town's trademark, the most beautiful pond. Rumors, legends and myths go scattering because of its breathtaking scenery, then the name sprouted and now we call it Goddess Pond.

"Hahaha…Lumina!"

I silenced myself. I know that voice and idiotic laugh anywhere. Sure enough he'd grab my shoulders, maybe grab my hair like the child he has always been. I watched the ground around my feet and saw his shadow approaching; I dodged when he jumped then let him slip; almost falling in the pond.

"Ack!"

"Oops! Sorry" I mumbled giggling. _As dumb as Rock_ I thought.

His blonde hair covered the light in his tannish yellow eyes; he lifted his head and stood up. He swept the dust of his beige tracksuit and gave me the same frantic smile; don't get me wrong, I've known him for 14 years and I have NOTHING to do with him.

"Why haven't you visited this place…in a long time?" Rock asked

"How would you know that?" I took my mask of suspicion and continued "Are you spying on me?"

"Should that matter? I don't really have time for that but I would if I could"

Honestly, no matter how flirtatious he gets it's just too weird to be around this embarrassing guy. Mostly, as children, he just hits on girls, scare me with bugs, show off and annoy. I have no idea how it was possible for me to stay friends with him.

"Well…do you have anything to say?"

"Oh right, I'd like to go somewhere I just want to ask if you'll come with me?"

I tilted my head to the left and looked up "I wouldn't talk a step more if you don't tell me what you're up to"

"I'm not going to do anything" I can't stand his jokes and pranks. One of the things that annoy me so was the time we went to the crazy man's house, he made me come over to this certain spot where I fell in a deep hole on the ground. I wouldn't want to wake the mad man up if ever he was there. I survived but that wasn't funny at all. That coward didn't face me afterwards and left me there. I wanted to run to the inn by myself but my sore thighs and strained ankle tell me otherwise.

"I'm going home…my grandmother would want me to keep practicing my piano"

"That's all you ever do now. If not you're out of town or in your room doing whatever you do"

"Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Just come along, I promise no monkey business"

"There are no laws saying it's bad to break promises"

He grunted and sighed. I guess he wanted me to come even if I say no, he just has no respect for women. Rock just grabbed my sleeve and dragged me along. I didn't complain or speak, just nursed my grieving thoughts.

After about 30 minutes we got to the inn. I wonder why he'd be patient enough to pull me here. I felt my eyes narrowing and I turned to him. Does his mom want to talk to me because my mom can't help around here anymore?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I fastened my fist and screamed

"I want to show you something"

"You're dragging me to your freaking house?"

"It's an inn…"

"I know that!"

"Stop shouting you'll drive the people away"

He walked across the inn and went to the side. Of course he dragged me along. If I could describe this picture would be dragging a dead body across the veranda.

"Here we are—"

"The right of the inn…"I appreciate his concern but have I gone blind, I don't see what I'm suppose to be looking at. I rubbed the beads of sweat on my forehead and Rock shifts my view to what's below my feet. He grew a patch of weeds and dandelions with poor health "I came all that way just to see this?"

"Is it that bad?" Blonde Rock, double the stupidity. I wouldn't be shouting if we didn't walk half of a mile.

"Well…It's not because it looks bad…It looks…weed fancy"

"I couldn't believe I took care of this, everyone knows I don't do work but I tried this…the weeds were hard to pull by the way"

"Well the first is always the hardest…do it again"

"What?" It was obvious he tried making this alone but not only will keep him from caring for it. Plus, the reason he started was to impress me but he's not doing a good job so…

"Forget it, I'll sickle it all off" Key to motivation=_Effort with love_… Forceful huh?

"What?" Am I going too far? No?

"But these are pitiful…I'll end their suffering"

"I actually worked for it"

"They're pretty much neglected; obviously you didn't work hard enough"

His face grew blank in disappointment. Rejection isn't the problem here, it's appreciation. Since we we're arguing so loud and public, Gustafa poked his head into the conversion.

"You don't have to throw away these wonders of nature" he stated "It's okay if they stay, they'll be better over time…you'll see"

I can't believe he disagrees with me. Even if I find it ethical, I still took it and walked out. I am a bit over-reacting, but my time is worth more than staying for hippies and vainglory. I can go home and prepare for the phantom's arrival.

"Oh I can't believe the time right now. I've still go to prepare a simple crab and corn so—ugh"

"Crap!"

…Glance…what the—?

Oh goddess, I _stepped_ on someone. Hmmm…bit of a familiar face…maybe or maybe just because she's blonde. I don't have time for this.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh I'm fine, don't mind me"

"Excuse me but who are you and state your business in our village"

**A/N Long time no see. Guess what? We won the Dramafest 2010! Not only that, we won probably half of all the awards… We were so happy and grateful for Sir Norman, I almost cried. We had this cake fight after the awarding ceremony and I'll say, icing is pretty hard to wash of in school. Oh and if anyone from my batch reads this, Mark: Thank you! Best Actor congrats you made me cry alot…Bea: You doll, so innocent, I bet your daddy spoils you still^^ Joanna: AHH!*hugs*…aww T.T I wanna be the director, too. Everyone else: It's the start of our Sem break! Ingat kayo ah, Finish your Machine Projects and Biology projects…Wala mababaog jan^^ I still feel like crying Sir Norman: Thank you so much!**


End file.
